The Little House in the Woods
by Lucky the Soldier
Summary: Ponyboy has a dream and some strange things start happening. He and Johnny have been forbidden from going into this abandoned house that they find. What happens when they blow off the rules and end up trapped in a living nightmare.


Some weird things have been going on for a while now. And-I just don't know what to do anymore. I'm stuck in this house and I just wish that somebody would come get me now. It's been like six hours but I'm still scared. And Johnny…oh Johnny. I want to strangle him but I now that he isn't to blame. This is my fault.

It all started with that dream…

I was walking around the woods or something and then after a while I end up coming to this old house. I've never seen it before and I didn't think that anybody lived in it either, so I wind up going inside. Right when I come in there is this set of stairs that I go up that leads to this hallway. I didn't go there right away, but no matter which turn I took I always ended up at that same hallway. Weird. That same ugly carpet, it seemed to just go on for miles and miles.

So I come back to that same point right? This time I make a left but I end up back in the hallway. Great... not a dream and not a nightmare. I just wish this stupid thing would end already. The sun had already set so the only light is coming from the moon.

I got a little scared when I heard this scream and then really creepy when I heard a girl start screaming. I didn't know what to do so I just closed my eyes and hope for the end.

"Help me!" She cried and her voice fills the entire house. I'll admit I was still a little scared but I couldn't just leave her in here, she could be in trouble. So I start to just run down the hall and then stop, because there is actually this black door there. I don't remember seeing it when I came in. At the bottom was a light and shadows moving underneath it. I stare at it and wonder if this is my ticket out of here. The shouting of the man and the screaming of the woman get even louder when get closer to the door. I grab for the handle but my heart is racing do I really want to do this? The voices of the man and the woman became a lot clearer because I'm right outside this room. The two shadows danced around on the other side of the door and the voices got louder. There was a loud scream and then the house goes all quiet.

My hand is still clutching the knob and I am shaking now. I take a frustrated sigh. I mean c'mon it's just a dream. It's not like its real or anything like that. I turn the knob and push the door open. The dim light brightened the area for only a moment as step into the room. It had been lit with candles but went dark as the wind blew it out. Oh man. I shut the door behind me and close it. I jumped when I thought I saw something. This is some messed up dream; I've got to lay of all that Pepsi.

"Are you in here?" He spoke out barely in a whisper and could hear no response. Somebody is in here, I just know it. I think I can hear somebody talking in here but I don't know where. I step into the darkness still trembling.

"Hello?" I call out.

"Hi Ponyboy." They answer back. What? Okay, this is starting to get a little strange. I was pretty sure that nobody lived in this house. And how in the world do they know my name. Her voice breaks my concentration.

"Let's play hide and go seek. You hide." No. I don't want to play I just want to get out of here and now. Is she for real, and where was that other guy. I thought she was in trouble. Something is definitely wrong here and I had the feeling I was going to find out soon.

"One, Two, Three…"

Moving forward I felt something touch my ankle and it made me uncomfortable. Turning back curious, I leaned closer to the ground touching what I felt.

"Four, Five, Six."

The thing suddenly reaches out and grabs me. It's the guy. His face is pale and he's all bloody, a huge knife wound in his stomach, still bleeding. His eyes hold my gaze and all I can do is stare back at those cold black eyes.

"Seven, Eight, Nine…"

"Run." He whispers and I don't know what to think. Before I can do anything I feel something behind me.

"Ten. I win!"

An arm comes around me and I can feel something cold and sharp being pressed against my throat.


End file.
